


Doctor's Orders

by Xenogay_chronicles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maid, Wholesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogay_chronicles/pseuds/Xenogay_chronicles
Summary: What is a bored and lonely lesbian to do on an afternoons with no patients in sight? Well order a prostitute seems like the obvious choice
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae
Kudos: 30





	Doctor's Orders

Life gets quite boring when you're the sole employee of a back alley clinic. No coworkers to shoot the breeze with, patients were few and far between, and ever since that phantom thief kid helped her finish her experimental medicine Tae hadn't had much to keep her busy. The lack of patients came with a benefit however: no one would mind if she closed early for a bit of "self-indulgence".

She had found an advert for a delivery health service in her mail that morning advertising maids that would do whatever you desired, an offer that certainly grabbed Tae's attention. Sure these kinds of businesses were often blasted for being scummy or immoral, but if she wasn't above selling prescriptions that were only legal because of a technicality she sure as hell wasn't above prostitution. Not to mention the difficulties of dating that came with being a lesbian, she just wanted some kind of affection.

So at around mid afternoon she began closing up her clinic before calling the service. "Hello and thank you for calling. My name is Gemini, what kind of maid can I connect you with tonight?" a cheery, energetic voice asked from her phone's speaker.

"Oh, I didn't realize there were different kinds of maids"

"Certainly, we have Maids who will only clean, or maids who will do whatever you ask (wink wink). Or maybe you want a maid who's a bit meaner or a bit more loving. It's up to you"

While the different options intrigued Tae, truthfully though she didn't have the room to be picky, "Just send whoever you have available." she answered truthfully.

"Well that's good, it's a particularly busy night for us so only one Maid is available right now. I'll go ahead and connect you to Becky right away" the girl's chipper young voice rang out with the forced excitement that kind work requires. It makes the customers happy after all.

"Why even give me options if you only have one maid available? Oh whatever. Becky... that's a cute name." Tae thought to herself as she waited for the call to connect. "It does make me think she'd be a bit older than the girls you typically get from this service. unless it's a fake name that they gave to one of those college girls they pick up in the Red Light District."

"Hello Master! My name is Becky, how may I be of service to you today?" Tae's thoughts were interrupted by a new voice coming from the speaker. It sounded more mature than the previous one but still with that faked excitement behind it.

"Well so far your energy alone is worth the price of admission. I think this is going to be a fun night." Tae responded, deciding to be a bit flirtatious.

Becky was caught a bit off guard by the voice that responded. "Um pardon me if this is a bit rude but are you a..." she tried to find a way to phrase her question in a way that wouldn't lose her a customer. Luckily she didn't have to think long as her question was finished for her.

"A woman calling for a female escort? Yes I am. Will that be a problem for you Becky?" Tae had faced judgement from people for her sexuality many times before. She had expected this question to pop up and thus had her answer ready in advance.

"Oh! N-No it's no problem mast- er uh Mistress. I was just surprised. You see we don't often get female customers" Becky answered apologetically.

"Trust me, I know how rare it is to find lesbians in this area." Tae quipped, "So since it's not an issue, what say you swing by my clinic and you can help me with a bit of 'spring cleaning' " she said with air quotes that she soon realized no one but her could see.

Tae handed over the address and hung up once Becky assured her she was "on her way". Sure ordering an Escort to your place of work was a bit tacky, but it helped her keep these deeds secret. The landline left no paper trail and if anyone saw a maid walking into her clinic Tae could just claim she came for a checkup right after her shift at a maid cafe. It would be a lot harder to explain that to her neighbors.

She didn't have to wait long, after just a couple minutes of Tae scrolling on her phone from behind her desk she heard the clinic's door open and in walked who she presumed was Becky. She was just a bit taller than Tae, clad in a typical french maid dress and her long black hair tied into twin tails. Even though she was likely older than Tae, her outfit gave her that "cute little sister" vibe that just made Tae go crazy.

"Hi! You must be Tae Takemi. As I said on the phone my name is Becky and I will be your loyal maid for the evening." Becky curtsied to her from behind the desk. Tae simply sat there for a moment, taking in her escort's cute appearance.

"My this is quite an excellent service. I barely had time to put the phone down before you showed up."

"Well luckily for you mistress I had just come from another customer just down the street. Now what do you want me to do first?"

"Oh good, I'm not the only pervert in Yongen Jaya. I wonder who it is, probably that old man who runs the cafe." Tae mused to herself, still looking over Becky's figure. Her chest wasn't all too impressive but that just meant other parts of her would be incredible. "Well before I ask you to do anything I'd like to clarify, are you one of the maids that only clean that the girl on the phone mentioned ?" In hindsight she probably should've at least requested a maid willing to do sexual acts.

"Nope! I'll do anything you request of me mistress. There's very few things I won't do" Becky responded cheerfully before mumbling "..even if I've never done them with another woman before..." barely audible as it was, Tae still took mental note of her inexperience."

"Perfect. Then why don't you head back into the examination room and we can get started, it's just through that door and down the hall on the left. Let me just grab something and I'll be there shortly." She said motioning to the door opposite the entrance. Truthfully she didn't need to grab anything, she just wanted to walk behind her to get a good look at the back of her. She watched as Becky made the short walk down the hallway, her hips swaying with each step. Her ass was definitely her best asset, bouncing a little with each step. Surely if it had been any bigger that skirt would've been useless. 

Once they were in the privacy of the examination room Tae walked past Becky to her chair and began stripping her lab coat, "Before we begin there's a box under the examination table, would you mind grabbing that? I'm sure we can use what's inside for a little extra fun tonight." Of course there wasn't really a box down there. Tae did keep some toys in a closet at the clinic in case of any downtime during her research, but a doctor's steady fingers was all she would need at least for tonight.

No, the box was merely an excuse to get Becky on her hands and knees to get a better look at her ass, and with a resounding "Yes mistress" she did just that. Just as Tae suspected once she was on the ground her skirt rode up, unveiling the black panties that hardly covered her plump butt. God it looked amazing.

"I'm glad the uniform they make you wear has such a short skirt, it helps show off your beautiful rear. It really matches the rest of your beauty." Tae said like the flirt she was

"You.. You think I'm beautiful Mistress?" Becky asked from her grounded position, still trying to find the nonexistent box

"I do, and I don't say that lightly. I've seen many beautiful women in my line of work but out of all them I think you're the only one I've seen that's a perfect 10." Was she saying this just to butter Becky up and make her even more flustered and cute? Yes she was. Was it the truth? Also yes.

"Wow Mistress that's... that's really... ow" Becky squeaked out in between breaths. She got back up to her knees and quickly pressed her fingers against her temples. Out of nowhere her head was pounding, painfully.

"Hm? Becky are you alright? What's wrong?" Hearing the escort's cry of pain kicked Tae's doctor instincts into full gear. She quickly joined her on the floor, pressing her hand against her forehead to check for a fever.

"I'm fine. It's just.. my head..." was all she could say before she could no longer support her own weight and collapsed onto the ground.

"Hey! Becky, stay with me! Hey!"

~~~

Becky's eyes slowly fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the fluorescent lights above her.she retraced her steps trying to remember where she was and what happened to her, she remembered being called to a client's office but after that was a blur. "Damn it was I drugged? I knew there was something up with that doctor. Wait no, I didn't drink anything when I got here... then what happened?" She tried to sit up only to feel something push her back down

"Hey, don't try to force yourself up, you need to rest." Tae said in a calming voice as she slowly moved Becky back into a lying position. "Are you alright? You scared me back there."

"What... happened?" Becky asked meekly, barely above a whisper. She was still feeling very weak and it wasn't hard to tell.

"Well you passed out. I went ahead and took your vitals while you were out, and going by your blood pressure and how rough your breathing was it was most likely due to fatigue. If you don't mind me asking how much do you normally sleep at night?"

Becky had to slowly process everything Tae had just said, her mind still foggy from the nap her body forced her to take. Once she realized she had been asked a question she was quick to respond "About... 4 hours I think".

"4 hours? On average?" Becky's weak nod confirmed to Tae just how unhealthy her sleep schedule was. "That’s not good, and do you often exert yourself during the day?"

"I work... at the school."

"You work two jobs and only get that much sleep? Ok we need to fix this, you just lay down and rest for a bit. I'll go get you a blanket and some food to get your strength up. As soon as you feel well enough I'll help you get home so you can get to sleep as soon as possible. "

Tae made her way to the door but was stopped as she heard the rustling of Becky's dress. When she turned around she was already halfway off the examination table. "I can't rest," she tried to stand but all that resulted was a groan of pain and Tae's firm hand guiding her back down. "I'll be fired if I just ditch work like that."

"No you need to rest!" Tae demanded, but Becky was still adamant in returning to her job. She couldn't allow that, there was a real chance of her collapsing again which could lead to more injury. Tae set both hands firmly onto Becky's shoulders and squatted down to be at eye level with her. "Look, if this job is that important that you'll throw your own health to the wind I'll just call your company and tell them to charge me to extend our time to the rest of your shift. That way they'll think you’re still working."

"You'll what? But wait I can't ask you to do that, it would be too expensive"

"You don't have to ask me, I'm doing it anyway. After all, being unemployed could lead to other health problems. I just can't have that on my conscience."

"But you..." Becky tried to protest but was quickly stopped by the doctor's finger pressed against her lips.

"Shh.. You're my escort for the night, and that means you have to do everything I tell you to right? Well right now I'm telling you to get some rest, Doctor's orders."

Becky still wanted to protest but she could tell how stubborn the doctor would be with her. So with a defeated sigh she lay back down and closed her eyes.

Satisfied with her work Tae once again made her way to the door only to stop as she heard Becky mumble out a halfhearted "Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me, I'm a doctor. A patient's will always be the most important thing for me." with that Tae exited the room, leaving Becky to her thoughts. A blush coming to her cheeks as she thought of the doctor's kindness.

~~

Just 2 days since her chance encounter with a medically disastrous escort and Tae was in the same position as before, no patients and nothing to do but watch the hours tick by. Sure she could try her luck again with a different maid, but those bastards had already gotten enough of her money so that wouldn't be happening. She probably would've just closed early to head home and relax. Until she heard the familiar squeak of the clinic door and in walked a woman just a bit taller than herself. Her dark brown hair was messy and unkempt, dressed in a yellow shirt and a denim skirt. "Oh welcome. Is there something I can help you with?" Tae asked, going through the motions she would with any potential patient. However something about her made her seem familiar to Tae.

"Hi uh..." the woman said nervously, "I actually wanted to talk to you doctor. I'm not sure if you recognize me but I was here the other day when I sorta... collapsed."

"Becky?" Suddenly it clicked in her head. She was nearly unrecognizable without that maid costume.

"Yeah it's me, but my name is actually Sadayo, Sadayo Kawakami."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sadayo. So how are you feeling after that? Have you been getting more rest like I told you to?"

"I have, and I've been feeling a lot better. But that's not why I'm here." she paused for a bit, clearly nervous about what she wanted to say "I just wanted to say thank you, again, for everything you did for me."

"I already told you, you don't have to..."

"I know. It's your job and I don't have to thank you, but you did so much for me than just your job. Any other doctor would've just told me to get more rest and sent me on my way. But you... you made sure I did get more rest, you helped me as much as you could, you... you cared about me..." the intensity in her voice grew with each word she spoke. Until that last part. The last part was quieter, more emotional, and Tae could swear she saw her begin to tear up. "I'm sorry I... it’s just been so long since I felt that kind of kindness." She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You don't need to apologize, after all you look pretty cute when you get emotional." Tae said, offering her a tissue.

Sadayo blushed from the compliment but continued her thought as she once again wiped her eyes. "So to thank you I'd like to ask you on... I'd like to ask you to dinner, my treat."

"Oh so you're asking me on a date?" Tae questioned

"Uh well... if you want it... to be a date... then yes we can.. call it that. But if you don't want to date me we just call it a regular dinner, that's fine too." she said nervously

Tae chuckled at her nervous stuttering and got up from her chair, leaving her lab coat around the back of the chair. "I would love to go on a date with you Sadayo" She left her small office and joined Sadayo in the waiting area. "I know a nice quiet cafe just up the road that has excellent curry. We can just sit there and talk for a bit, sound good?" she asked, already leading her by the hand out the door into the twilight.

"Yeah that sounds nice. Lets do it."

As the pair walked the short way towards their destination Sadayo was hit with the overwhelming feeling that from now on, everything would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a pretty big departure from my last work but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thanks for reading!


End file.
